1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a large-scale single crystal monolayer of hexagonal boron nitride (hBN) and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a technique for manufacturing a large-scale single crystal monolayer of hBN using a single-crystal copper substrate of (111) face.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that two-dimensional nano graphene has a similar property to a metal and two-dimensional nano-molybdenum disulfide or molybdenum selenide has a similar property to a semiconductor.
Further, hexagonal boron nitride (hBN) has a similar property to an insulator and a band gap of about 6 eV.
Methods for manufacturing two-dimensional materials have been developed by various methods such as synthesis, but there are problems in that characteristics are deteriorated due to polycrystal growth and large-scale growth is difficult.
The hBN is manufactured on the surface of a copper thin film or a platinum thin film by applying a mechanical peeling method, a chemical peeling method, or a chemical vapor deposition method. However, in the hBN manufactured by the mechanical peeling method or the chemical peeling method, a large-scale growth is difficult, and when the hBN manufactured by the chemical vapor deposition method is grown in a large scale, an electric or mechanical characteristic of the hBN is deteriorated due to polycrystal growth.
In Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0115868, a method of growing a single layer of hBN using a low-pressure chemical vapor deposition method is disclosed, but there is a problem in that by using a polycrystalline surface substrate, precision control for growth of a sub-monolayer single layer of hBN is difficult and thus an electric characteristic is deteriorated.